paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Specialized love
Hey guys! I'm thinking of something different today. Instead of me doing Chase x Skye stories,I'm switching around a bit. This time,It's going to be a Rocky x Skye story! Enjoy!!! Rocky was on a swing set at the playground when Chase,Skye,Marshall, and Cookie came along. Rocky: Hi guys! Chase:Hey Rocky! How's my Buddy? Rocky:Eh..doing the usual. Skye:Let's play tag! All: Ok! It was all he could do to think about those cockapoo eyes. He was sighing heavily at the thought. He decided that he was finally going to ask her. Rocky walks up to Skye at the same time Chase does. Rocky:Um...Skye? May I talk to you? Alone? Skye:Sure,right after I talk to Chase alone! Rocky was jealous.What if Chase asked her out? Would she say yes? Skye and Chase came out a few minutes later. Cookie:Hey Skye! Where have you been? Skye:Oh! I was...talking to Chase.. Rocky was nervous. Marshall:About?.. Skye: Chase asked me out on a date!!! Rocky perked up his ears...a date!!!!...a date!!!..a date!!! Rocky:Noooo!!! Rocky:Gah!!!! What? Huh?? Oh.It was just a dream. Rocky got out of his pup house and ate some breakfast. All he could think of was that cute,beautiful,flying pup. Chase: Rocky? Are you ok?? Rocky: Huh? Oh..yeah..I'm fine.. Chase: I know that look... Rocky:You do?... Chase:Yes...you must like Skye.. Rocky was surprised and disappointed that he figured out that he liked Skye...but,why is he not mad? Rocky:You're not mad? Chase: Why would I be? I didn't like Skye anyways. You and Skye would be perfect together. Rocky: T-Thank you,Chase! Thank you,thank you,thank you!!!! Chase: Rocky...it's my pleasure..look! There she is!!! Rocky turns around to find Skye playing with Cookie and Marshall. Rocky: Hehe..Yep! There she is!! Chase: You can do it,Rocky!! Chase gives him a thumbs up and walks into the lookout,smiling. Rocky,on the other hand,was as scared and frantic as could be. He was shivering,but shook the thought away as he arrived near Skye. Rocky: H-Hey guys! Can I join your game? Marshall: Of course! Cookie:We always like people to join games like this. Skye: *thinks* Yeah..especially you Rocky.. Skye was madly in love with the husky. She always loved the way he says"Green means go!" on missions.She once even got to carry Rocky over the water to save "The flounder" from sinking. She giggled at the sight of Rocky trying to stay dry over"the world's biggest bathtub". Skye: Y-Yeah,Rocky! We'd love for you to join! Rocky: Great! So are we ready to play frisbee? Skye,Marshall,and Cookie: You know we are!! They played frisbee for over 2 hours,and when the game was over,Rocky would have the perfect chance to ask her that question that would change everything. Rocky: That was fun! So Skye..can I ask you something? Skye:Sure! They walk over to the beach. Rocky:So Skye...I was wondering if um..you wanted to...uh..go on..a date with me?... Skye gasps.She has been waiting months for him to say that! Her dream had finally come true!! Skye: Yes,Rocky!!!! Yes!!! I will!! Rocky was excited as he was ever before. She said yes! His dream had finally come true. Rocky: Let's go!!! After 5 hours of watching movies,going to Mr.Porter's to have lunch,and a romantic walk,they finally came home with a smile on their faces. Chase: So,I see you asked her!! Good job,Rocky! You did good! Rocky:Thanks,Chase!!! I knew she would say yes!! I just KNEW it!! Chase,Marshall,Cookie,Rubble,Skye,Zuma,and Rocky went to their pup houses,but before Rocky closed his door,Skye came in and said this. Skye:Can I sleep with you,Rocky? My pup house is kinda cold. Rocky: Of course you can,Skye! Why not sleep with the best girl I have met in my life? Skye: Aww,Rocky!! Skye kisses Rocky good night,and they snuggle to sleep. The end! I hope you enjoyed my new twisty story!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Love stories